tronfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Обсуждение участника:Jedy Temple
Добро пожаловать Привет, добро пожаловать на сайт ТРОН Wiki! Спасибо за ваше исправление на странице Обсуждение участника:The 8th Doctor. Если вам нужна помощь, а локальные администраторы отсутствуют, вы можете посетить форумы Центральной вики сообщества Sannse (справочный форум | блог) Про помощь... В принципе, нас уже трое (изначально было двое, сейчас уже трое). Пока что с администрированием мы сами справимся. А вот с наполнением надо помочь. Если дело пойдет хорошо, хорошо до такой степени, что мы не сможем сами уследить - тогда нам понадобятся помощь зала. The 8th Doctor 55px 13:22, января 12, 2011 (UTC) Хррм, состояние было плачевным, потому что мы создали эту викию давным-давно и по разным причинам забили. Сейчас, кажется, желание сделать что-то глобальное по "Трону" вернулось, и как минимум самые основные статьи я замучу. А там посмотрим. Самой, пожалуй, сложной задачей будет реклама. --[[User:Tyranide 20px]] 20:13, января 12, 2011 (UTC) Проекты сгнивают без командования. А затем медленно вымирают, или становятся добычей вандалов-викисосов.АналитикОтчёт об ошибке 08:48, января 22, 2011 (UTC) Главная проблема, блин, в том, что у меня хронически мало времени - "обычные" переводы отъедают. После сессии угробил кучу времени на отложенные из-за нее переводы комиксов. И, традиционно, аврал никогда не прекращается. Извиняюсь. на этой неделе ОЧЕНЬ постараюсь вернуться к жизни и проверить основные статьи - уделяя особое внимание любимым разделам с играми и комиксами. Еще раз - очень извиняюсь, но такие уж у меня приоритеты. --[[Кирпич|User:Tyranide]] 23:33, февраля 9, 2011 (UTC) В фильме использовался вариант "Ринцлер", и в этом плане я предпочитаю слушать его. А "идентификационный диск" я просто уже использовал в других своих переводах, и поэтому пользуюсь этим вариантом. --[[Кирпич|User:Tyranide]] 00:06, февраля 12, 2011 (UTC) Могу выдрать кусок звуковой дорожки, чтобы точно убедиться. В принципе, "Ринзлер" однозначно правильнее, потому что так говорят в оригинале. Но в русской озвучке использовался "Ринцлер", и я уже привык именно к этому варианту. Хотя, если подумать, как раз его-то и лучше исправить на оригинальный вариант. Ха, ну, с диском можно оба варианта использовать. Я лично считаю, что "идентификационный" понятнее, но я, наверное, просто предвзято отношусь к собственным вариантам. Предлагаю просто пользоваться обоими определениями, только разобраться сначала, что куда будет перенаправлять. --[[Кирпич|User:Tyranide]] 19:05, февраля 12, 2011 (UTC) Хорошо, тогда так и сделаем... и спасибо за работу над шаблонами, а то у меня, боюсь, руки бы однозначно до них не дошли. Черт, выкинуло из системы... --[[Кирпич|User:Tyranide]] 21:50, февраля 13, 2011 (UTC) Супер-пупер мега-шаблоны Мне не совсем ясно в чем сложности с переносом. Если что-то не работает как надо, то скорее всего, в этом виновата CSS (она скорее всего не заполнена). Найти эту гадину можно по адресу: MediaWiki:Wikia.css. Если нужно оформление подобно тому, как я сделал в Библиотеке Сэйрэйтэя, то можно просто отсюда скопировать. Также можно поступить с инструментарием (Edittools), который можно взять на Википедии или у меня, а можно и из Вукипедии. Хотелось бы более конкретные вопросы услышать. Т.е., ответ (и решение) всецело зависит от правильно поставленного вопроса. --Dentor (talk) デントロ 10:51, января 27, 2011 (UTC) :Могу кому-нибудь временно дать права админа, чтобы всё наладить. И ты не прав, Tyranide каждый день сюда заглядывает, но ему, наверное, просто некогда этим заниматься. Могу предположить, что у него сессия. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 09:55, января 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Говори точнее, кому дать права, тебе или Dentor и на какой, примерно, срок. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:16, января 29, 2011 (UTC) Ты в шаблон:фильм в самом конце добавил Шаблон:Clear. Этот шаблон делает разрыв, чтобы другие шаблоны и тексты статей не наезжали друг на друга. Его нужно ставить не в инфобоксах, как, например шаблон:фильм, а в навибоксах, как шаблон:цитата. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 17:45, января 30, 2011 (UTC) В общем вы что-то напутали в шаблоне Пользователь. Нижняя строчка не тем цветом отображается. Я пробовал исправить, но там въелось сильно.[[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 09:06, февраля 4, 2011 (UTC) Ну всё.[[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 12:28, февраля 4, 2011 (UTC) В общем у нас у всех ники теперь странные: у меня Бен Кеноби, у тебя Jedy Temple, а на вуки не работаем=) Кимаен сквозь галактику провалился, развернул весь флот, никаких признаков обитания не нашёл.[[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 16:32, февраля 5, 2011 (UTC) привет. можешь написать в разделе Шаблоны, шаблон Программа. а то хочу создать статью про абраксаса, а где взять шаблон, не знаю. --Avatar Kyoshi 10:14, апреля 18, 2011 (UTC) Права администратора Участнику Jedy Temple были даны права администратора на неделю, считая с 30 января, чтобы разобраться с настройками CSS, которые препятсвуют адекватной работе шаблонов. По всем вопросам, связанным с этим, прошу обращаться на мою страницу обсуждения. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 09:22, января 30, 2011 (UTC) :Я решил оставить Jedy Temple права администратора, видя его продуктивную работу на данной Вики. Если участник Tyranide не согласен с моим мнением, пусть сам снимет с него флаг. С пожеланиями хороших статей, --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:44, февраля 7, 2011 (UTC) Оле! Поздравляю. Обращайся, если что, подсоблю чем смогу. ЗЫ: Поставь викификатор, плиз, без него жопа. И эдиттулз вообще не читается в таком оформлении. Если нужны дополнительные плюшки к CSS, можешь их скопировать от меня. Есть вариант темного оформления, можно подглядеть в Метропедии. Но там почти все реализовано через конструктор тем. --Dentor (talk) デントロ 17:42, февраля 4, 2011 (UTC) Викификатор ставится следующим образом: на страницу MediaWiki:Wikia.js нужно вставить код отсюда. Обновить кэш. И кнопка викификатора появится в панели инструментов. Иногда, праада, приходится часик подождать, когда сработают скрипты. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:58, февраля 5, 2011 (UTC) Вуки А я наверное на вуки не вернусь. Ну что там делать? Писать про этих долбанных имперцев? Как в одного ионной пушкой пальнули, а другого задушили? Я так посмотрел - мои идеи общество не переваривает. Люди думают, что важнее подумать об Энакине или написать ещё одну сатью про какого-то клона, биография которого постоянно изменяется. И всё это конечно важнее написания статей о символе ЗВ - Галактической Империи. Да там со всех статей статус ИС надо снимать, потому что всё старьё![[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 16:56, февраля 5, 2011 (UTC) Да знаю я про трагедию этого злючки... Гад, никому жить спокойно не давал. В общем могу тут помочь по технической части.[[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 17:25, февраля 5, 2011 (UTC) Не знать не стыдно. Стыдно врать, что знаешь. Вполне так себе неплохо викификатор встал, видимо обновился не сразу. На мой взгляд, здесь ссылки темноваты. Я бы так сваял, в стиле Трона: * Простая ссылка, Полужирным, Курсивом, Полужирным курсивом * Посещённая ссылка, Полужирным, Курсивом, Полужирным курсивом То же самое, но на более светлом фоне: * Простая ссылка, Полужирным, Курсивом, Полужирным курсивом * Посещённая ссылка, Полужирным, Курсивом, Полужирным курсивом То же самое, на очень светлом фоне: * Простая ссылка, Полужирным, Курсивом, Полужирным курсивом * Посещённая ссылка, Полужирным, Курсивом, Полужирным курсивом Вроде везде читается, и по цвету ближе к оригинальному оформлению. В целом оформлено неплохо, только кое где кегль покрупнее сделать. где-то наоборот. --Dentor (talk) デントロ 17:11, февраля 6, 2011 (UTC) Так ей, напиши прямо на странице, и А и скобочку, чтобы совсем стремно было Хи-хи-хи. Все намного проще. Это лучше в CSS прописать. a { color:00CCF0; } a:visited, a:hover { color:0084F0; } Дальше ты уже знаешь. --Dentor (talk) デントロ 21:17, февраля 6, 2011 (UTC) Хм. Странно. Тогда так: * Конструктор тем * Настройка * Страницы * Ссылки Нажимаешь ка цветной квадрат, вставляешь 00CCF0. Это всё. --Dentor (talk) デントロ 18:20, февраля 7, 2011 (UTC) Не сразу заметил, что кое-какие строчки уже имеются. Можно сделать так: Удалить, предложенный мной код, с парой изменений, и добавить в этот раздел: /* this class can be used in the content area to make a link appear like a new page link */ #bodyContent .redlink a {color: #ba0000;} #bodyContent .redlink a.new:visited {color: #a55858;} Должно получиться так: /* Существующие ссылки */ #bodyContent a {color:00CCF0;} #bodyContent a:visited, a:hover {color:0084F0;} /* Красные ссылки, посещенные и не посещенные (для отсутствующих страниц) */ #bodyContent .redlink a {color: #ba0000;} #bodyContent .redlink a.new:visited {color: #a55858;} На себе проверено. --Dentor (talk) デントロ 09:16, февраля 8, 2011 (UTC) Общение За тобой не угнаться=) Кстати, по моему опыту, половина шаблонов здесь будет не нужна. Я на Ледопедии замучился создавать их. В принципе сам решай, я просто посоветовал. Ладно, пошёл писать на Ледопедии. Кстати, оценишь там мою работу? Может улучшить надо что-то?[[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 15:07, февраля 9, 2011 (UTC) Ты тоже нелохо работаешь. На первых порах тяжело конечно, я понимаю. Может загляну сюда, чем-нибудь помогу. Кстати, я стиль для Ледопедии с вуки содрал=) Ну там "появления" например.[[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 15:16, февраля 9, 2011 (UTC) Иногда я считаю Ледопедию одной из моих крунейших ошибок...[[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 18:16, февраля 14, 2011 (UTC) В принципе ты прав. Заодно познакомился с людьми. Просто жизнь у меня тяжёлая, вот от неё я и пессемист.[[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 04:36, февраля 15, 2011 (UTC) Новость: я ухожу из вики-сообщества. Потому что я уже не выдержал. Это какой-то кошмар. Стыдно признавать, но Ледопедию я так и не дописал, а значит не сделал ничего существенного.[[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 09:23, февраля 17, 2011 (UTC) Пространство имён Слушай, у тебя почему-то из пространства имён "ТРОН Wiki" страницы улетают в основное пространство. А я думал, как быстро ты статьи пишешь. Попроси стаффов.[[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 15:01, февраля 12, 2011 (UTC) Видно баг какой-то, у меня такое тоже на Ледопедии было.[[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 15:02, февраля 12, 2011 (UTC) Михаил прав. Ты ошибаешься с названием пространства имён, поэтому такие страницы как Tron Wiki:Шаблоны/Заготовки уходят в общий список статей. Правильное название этой Вики не Tron Wiki, а ТРОН Wiki (первое слово по-русски). Поэтому тебе надо переименовать все страницы с префиксом Tron Wiki, причём с подавлением перенаправления. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 20:30, февраля 12, 2011 (UTC) Дима, надо вначале писать статьи, а потом уже шаблоны и т. д. Надо раскручивать вики, а то время не вернёшь. Плачевный опыт работы а Ледопедии. Ну это так, совет.[[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 10:54, февраля 13, 2011 (UTC) Ты забыл про Tron Wiki:Администрация. Это не ты создал, но всё равно. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:49, февраля 13, 2011 (UTC) И опять про хелп Вот не знала, куда написать, но, поскольку мне дали ссылку сюда, напишу тут. Нас двое, я и моя сестра, и поскольку меня угнетает состояние информации тут, мы решили начать переводить и создавать статьи. У нас есть и время и возможность этим заниматься, так что, если вы не против, мы будем тут жить) Вот только, поскольку у меня это первый опыт редактирования википедии, в кодировании и шаблонах я пока разбираюсь весьма слабо, если будут какие-то косяки, просьба дисками не кидаться, а подсказывать, что делать) И еще кой-чего, может мне кто обьяснить тему с шаблонами? Например, с пользовательским. Я сравнивала русский и английский вариант, пока не поняла, зачем там всякие #6, #7, оттуда же случился затык с именем в шаблоне, каюсь, не знаю, как исправить, подскажите, что там и куда писать плз. В том же шаблоне пункт Оружие у меня лично и у сестры тоже не отображается, хотя значение там стоит. А да, и к вопросу о названиях. Ринцлер. В переводе обозначился именно так. Судя по всему, это фамилия кого-то из режиссерского состава, оба варианта равноценны. Но поскольку, в нашем переводе он известен как Ринцлер, и для русского уха так приятнее, может быть так и оставить? Статей про него пока нет, так что еще можно этот вопрос решить. Оцифровка ок, по переводу так и есть, пусть будет, это у меня уже сленговые выражения пошли просто. Identity disk, был переведен в обеих частях как персональный диск, и по смыслу это правильно, специально перевод этого слова смотрела. Может быть, просто так и оставить? Lightrunner перевели в русской локализации Наследия как светорейсер, это канон, откуда взялся другой вариант? Этот вроде и на слух, и по смыслу больше подходит, не? Рекогнайзер, в принципе обзывался в фильме и так, и как распознаватель. Разницы нет, разве что рекогнайзером его называли чаще, это чисто троновское слово, так что и так понятно, хочу оставить первый вариант. И, наконец, deresolution. Это слово тоже сленговое, начиная с того, что изначально даже в английском языке не было такого слово, было только resolution, а конкретно для фильма, к нему добавили de, и буквально оно переводится как запрет. Но во вселенной Трона это означает удаление программы, ее смерть. У нас было переведено в двух вариантах - в первом как дезинтеграция (что ближе по смыслу), во втором как обнуление, что как-то плохо ассоциируется со смертью, в отличии от дереза, который хоть и сленговое слово, но больше ассоциируется с удалением. Это вообще одно из немногих чисто троновских оригинальных понятий, да к тому же, одно из основных, мне кажется, раз уж этот проект будет основным источником информации на русском, это слово обязательно должно тут присутствовать, это фишка Трона) Пока все, еще будут вопросы по ходу работу, обязательно поделюсь) А еще, чтобы не было путаницы, надо собраться и обсудить, как чего писать. Всмысле, пока статей мало надо подвести ссылки, даже не существующие под один стандарт, или создать перенаправление. Блин, я теперь боюсь лазить в шаблон, ибо как бы опять чего-нить не снести случайно( KaiTaenn 16:51, февраля 24, 2011 (UTC)ъ При создании статьи столкнулась со следующими трудностями: 1 - в шаблоне Эра не отображается Flynn Lives, несмотря на то, что его значение стоит. 2 - внезапно при редактировании исчезают пробелы между словами xD задолбалась править). 3 - может я не шарю просто, но я не могу понять, как править уже созданный шаблон типа Инфобокс. При попытке его редактирования через правку статьи (и ту маленькую зелененьку хрень, в которую он превращается после создания) нахрен сносит имя и поля для заполнения его не предусматривают, приходится удалять шаблон и создавать заново с уже откорректированными параметрами, правда каждый раз при желании что-то править так делать очень неудобно( Есть какой-нибудь другой способ?) А, и как Галерею создать? KaiTaenn 22:59, февраля 27, 2011 (UTC) Ага, это опять я. Вопрос на этот раз такой - внезапно был обнаружен шаблон на странице, который перенаправляет на статью Английский язык. Может быть, вместо него там должна быть просто ссылка на оригинальную английскую версию статьи?) program:KaiTaenn Вхожу в эту викию. Здравствуйте! Я решил отвлечся от WarFrame и поиграть в Трон. Не подскажите, где его можно бесплатным сетевым скачать? И много ли там кого играет? Стоит ли вообще там по сети играть? Если знаете, где скачать, ссылку, пожалуйста. )